The invention relates to a cylinder-head-mounted bearing for the camshaft of an internal combustion engine with bearing caps supported directly on the cylinder head and arranged transverse with respect to the camshaft and at a distance from one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,166 discloses a camshaft bearing with bearing caps which are firmly connected to the cylinder head by fastening bolts and which have mounting openings for the accommodation of rocker-arm shafts which extend through the bearing caps.
German Patent Publication DE 32 20 724 discloses an arrangement wherein the camshaft bearing caps are interconnected by a frame structure and support shafts for the valve rocker arms are mounted on columns projecting upwardly from the lower camshaft bearing portion mounted on the cylinder head.
The present Assignee's German Patent Publication DE 36 41 129 C1 discloses a cylinder-head-mounted camshaft bearing support structure which, although it includes a one-piece bearing mounting frame, has independent bearing caps for each bearing. Such an arrangement still requires a considerable amount of assembly work, especially since the substructure must first be fixed on the cylinder head and the individual bearing caps must then be properly positioned and mounted on the substructure.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a cylinder-head-mounted support arrangement for a rocker-arm support shaft which has relatively low manufacturing costs and which facilitates assembly.